


Choking on Flowers

by spacedads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: :-), Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Finn is Luke's son, Kylo is dead :-), M/M, Slow Burn, a little bit of trickery, but it ends good, hes also Rey's brother, obvi i love breaking hearts, okok, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedads/pseuds/spacedads
Summary: Poe is the son of a well known thief and is soon recruited to help trick the son of a wealthy deceased author. It isn't until Poe's own feelings begin to complicate things for him, he soon realizes the one thing he's missing in life, is right in front of him. But how could a wealthy boy from the better part of Italy ever understand his feelings?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Choking on Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Fox Academy, and this will be ongoing. <3

Poe brushes his hair back and lets out a sigh. The sun was much too hot to sit around and stand there. But his friend was still in there, Poe had to stand guard. He takes out a cigarette from a worn out box and sticks it into his mouth. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his lighter. He plays with the lighter for a few minutes before his friend reappears. 

“How long does it take to grab shit and go?” Poe asks, and looks to his friend. 

“Well fuck Poe, we call can’t be fast like you.” his friend rolls her eyes. 

“Rey, not everyone can be me.” Poe jokes, blowing smoke at her.

They began to walk down the street, lightly packed with shoppers and travelers. The Milan market was always packed around noon. Poe disliked the market stalls, all way too loud. The shouting, the flashing, the calling. 

“You there! Yes you!” 

“Fuck you!” Poe would shout back. 

But he also liked the stalls too, especially the ones with naive sellers who left their things unattended. Poe and Rey would take turns jogging the sidewalks, grabbing things and running off until they reached the corner and split the goodies. Rey wasn’t an orphan, nor poor. But she was bored, and a decent thief. It was good for Poe. Whose own father was a well known thief within Italy. He had stolen diamonds in the early 20s, enough to buy his family a house and warm meals. Then he had died. And his mother soon of heartbreak. 

Which left Poe from hotel to hotel, stealing to make sure the money never ran out. He didn’t mind it much. Warm bed and warm meals. And of course he had Rey to talk to. As long as he didn’t go crazy. 

They round the corner of the market and quickly duck into the alleyway. Poe looks back, then turned to Rey who squatted down. 

“I found a shit load of Rubies.” Rey beams, and holds the cinched silk bag of rubies. Red. Looked almost like blood.

“Holy fuck.” Poe uncinched the bag and sprinkled three into his hand. They were cold against his hands. Pretty. Too pretty. Poe puts them back.

“Do you know how much they go for?” Rey asks unsure. 

“I can ask around, but three will get us at least nine hundred each. Maybe more.” Poe hands her back the bag.

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds decent.” Rey swings her legs, landing on her butt and crosses them under her. “When can you get the money?” 

“I have to find out if the fence is even available, he sometimes takes trips out to France. In this shitty car but, he’s the best. I’ll ask if he’s in town.” Poe scratches his dirty chin. 

Rey then stands up, and helps Poe to his feet. Poe knew that Rey trusted him more than Poe trusted her. They weren’t alike, but Rey had no friends. According to her, she was the neighborhood embarrassment. Since her little brother had died, no one noticed Rey any longer. 

They walk for a while, until they reach Rey’s neighborhood. It was nice and smelled better than most of Milan. Poe doesn't like it. He isn't keen on the perfume smell of the rich people who looked at him funny. Who looked down on him because his face was scratched up, or dirty. 

Poe hated rich people more than anything. He felt no sympathy when it came to stealing from them either. They were the best target for him, his favorite. 

Rey hands him the bag of rubies and nods to him. “Well then Dameron, have a good day. Keep me updated if you find the fence.” 

“I will.” Poe smiles as she walks off. 

Poe then takes the long way back to his hotel. It sat above the shops, allowing Poe to look at everyone. He follows the dust path and eventually ends up in front of the hotel’s entrance. Poe notices the odd woman sitting in front of it, smoking and looking towards him. 

He shakes the look off and finds himself into his room. He removes his shoes and socks, then falls back onto the bed. It was soft. And comforting. He had the room for a week now, something that was rare, even for him. 

Poe takes some water and chocolate chip bread from his long cabinet. He then positions himself in the window pane, eats his bread and watches the market down below. 

He stuffs pieces into his mouth and watches the woman who had looked at him earlier. She's up at him now, still smoking her cigarette. Poe frowns at her, he hated attention. Especially from someone who he didn’t know. He backs up a little, making sure he wasn’t in her view anymore. 

Fucking creep. He shakes his head and bites into his bread. 

Poe finishes his bread and downs some of the water. The market was at its most active. He watches the bread maker sell to a group of women in nice dresses. One held an umbrella, the other’s was folded by her side. He focuses on it. Silver with pink lace. Poe wonders where she's rom.

It was a game he’d play. Spot a traveler and make up a story about their life and where they were from. What they did, who they married. Their kids and their jobs. It was fun. Something to pass the time. 

Suddenly, a knock on his door brought him from his game. He frowns and sets his water down. Poe trails to the door, lifting up the small latch slightly to see who was knocking. It was the woman. 

He opens it, and braces himself. “Hello?” 

“May I come in?” she asks, no cigarette in her hand now. 

Poe takes a deep breath, then nods and holds the door for her. The woman walks in slowly, looking around. Then makes her way inside and sit on the wooden chair, sitting across from the bed.

“Shut the door.” the woman orders.

Poe obeys and shut it. He walks back to the window pane, and sits down, setting his hands on his knees. Something he picked up from Rey. Fancy Rey.

“So you’re the kid who stole my rubies.” she finally speaks up.

“Kid? I’m twenty three-”

“My rubies.” she interrupts. 

“I don’t know about any rubies.” Poe shrugs, he then blows a piece of his hair away. 

“I watched you.” the woman lights a cigarette and blows the smoke out, she turns to the side. “Well look at that.” the woman grabs the cinched silk bag and holds it up to the light, “My rubies.” 

Poe tenses, “Okay so.” 

“So. You stole my rubies. I’m not mad, I’m impressed.” she takes a long drag. 

“What do you want?” Poe asks. He wants to ask her to leave his room. To go away. To leave him alone. 

“You and your friend, prove talented.” the woman smiled. 

“My friend isn’t involved. Don’t involve her.” Poe snaps. “She's a good kid, she doesn't need to be involved in… whatever this is.” 

“Then you, son of a well known thief, who stole my rubies.” the woman leans forward, “I have a task for you.” 

“What makes you think I’m for hire?” Poe frown. 

She sighs, “I have been looking for you for a very long time I will admit.” the woman rolls her neck, takes another long drag. “And, because you stole my rubies, I can of course report this. They wouldn’t believe that Poe Dameron, son of Kes Dameron, didn’t steal from me. They’d arrest you on the spot.” she smiles, then takes another drag. 

“Fuck you.” Poe stands up. “Leave.” 

“Listen to my offer, it benefits us both.” she puts the cigarette out. “You’re going to help me” 

“Help you with what?” Poe sits back down. 

“Do you know Luke Skywalker?” she asks, and throws one leg over the other. 

Poe shakes his head, “I don’t read much.” 

“Can you read?” she wonders out loud. 

“Fuck you.” 

“I’m not being rude, I’m asking your abilities.” she folds her arms. 

“No, I never learned to read, or write.” He admits, and clears his throat after. 

“Well, Luke is a famous professor in Florence. Taught at one of those fancy universities, wrote some novels. He’s loaded. Well, was loaded. He’s dead. But, he has a son. That’s our target.” she explained. “He lives in an estate in the countryside. I’m going to… seduce him. And then rob everything and lock him away in a loony bin.” 

“That’s nice... what does this have to do with me?” Poe cocks his head. 

“Because you are going to be my eyes and ears in that mansion.” she smiled. 

“Says who?” 

“Me. I either report you, or you help me and you can keep them. As a symbol of trust. When I do have his money, you can have a chunk, depending on your performance.” she stands.

“What will I even be doing?” he asks. 

“His mother needs an assistant. Someone to keep an eye over everything since she cannot be at the estate twenty-four seven. You’ll be the head of the help. You have to act like you know what you’re doing, of course, don’t blow my cover, or worse, yours.” she looks down to him, and smiles. 

“And the kid?” Poe puts his hands back on his knees. 

“He’s twenty. Just turned. Not a child, but naive enough to convince he’s in love with me. And of course, I’m a beautiful heiress who wishes to wed him.” she smiles, and looks off to the sparkling ring on her middle finger with a huge ruby in the center. “Loved and desired by all of Italy, but only looking to be with him. He’ll believe it.” 

“You’re sure?” Poe asks. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Rose Tico, or Skywalker hopefully soon.” she tucks her sweater under her arm. 

“When do we leave?” Poe wonders.

“Soon. In a couple of days, so get ready. Pack. There’s a car that will take you there. Get ready and settled. Then send me a letter when he’s convinced him of me, I’ll come and sweep him away.” Rose nods. “See you then, Dameron.” 

Poe lets Rose out and waves her off. He then looks down to the bag of rubies that was placed into his hands. He forms a fist over them and sinks back into bed. Poe began to wonder what he was getting himself into, and what Rey would say.


End file.
